Wild Colonial Boy
by TO Bluejay
Summary: An arrival from a distant land complicates Sheriff Mort Corey's pursuit of a an outlaw gang


WILD COLONIAL BOY

 _An arrival from a distant land complicates Sheriff Mort Corey's pursuit of a vicious gang of outlaws_

Slim Sherman and Jess Harper pull up their tired horses in front of the Cattlemen's Saloon and dismount. They have worked from dawn to dusk, rounding up strays and fixing fences. They come into the saloon, dead tired, and order whiskey, steak dinners and apple pie.

After they finish eating Slim chats with Kitty, one of the saloon girls, who has joined them at their table.

Jess is about to about to join a poker game when Joe the bartender walks over to their table. As he stacks up their empty dinner plates Joe says," Mort Corey wants to see you both."

"Good old Mort! Go tell him we're busy," snaps Jess, eager to join the poker game as several of the men at the table are heavy betters and bad players. Jess figures he'd win the money for the new boots he's been wanting in a few hands.

"Go tell him yourself," says Joe. "He's loaded for bear- says he wants you boys over to his office soon's you've et."

"Did he say why?" asks Slim.

"Likely somethin to do with army paymaster, boss o' the stage line, 'n some dude from the Governor's office comin into town today," says Joe.

Slim puts on his hat and take his leave of Kitty. "Come on Jess," says Slim ."Better get over there."

Jess scoops up the last morsel of pie from his plate, grabs his hat and reluctantly follows Slim. As he passes the poker table he asks, "you boys gonna be here for a while?"

As Slim and Jess walk up the steps to Mort's office they see Wesley Jenkins, the editor of the Laramie Sentinel, hovering outside Mort's door, notepad in hand. He is a short, slightly built man with longish dark hair and rimless spectacles. He attempts to detain Slim and Jess, assuming they are meeting the sheriff about something newsworthy, but they push past him, open the door and step into the office.

Mort is sitting at his desk, taking WANTED posters out of a large canvas sack. He looks up as Slim and Jess step in. "Close the damn door!" he orders. "Don't need that nosey newsman in here".

Jess closes the door in Jenkin's face. He and Slim walk over and drop into the chairs in front of Mort's desk.

Jess is dusty, unshaven and annoyed about possibly missing out on the poker game. He takes off his hat and slaps it on his leg to remove some dust.

Slim is also on edge, concerned about leaving Andy and Jonesy with all the work at the stage stop. "Joe over at the Cattlemen's said you wanted to see us…sounded important," says Slim.

"It is "says Mort. "Help yourself to the coffee."

Jess and Slim pour themselves a coffee, and sit down opposite Mort.

"S'pose it'll be all over town by tomorrow," says Mort. " Army payroll travellin by stage to Fort Laramie was hit few days ago. Troops didn't get paid this month. Some are desertin . We need those troops to help keep law 'n order. US marshals are bein assigned to investigate but till then they're countin on the local law to try to track these men down fore the army loses another payroll."

"Do they know who done it?" asks Jess.

"Word is, Wes MacPhail 'n his bunch've joined up with Dalton Ford's gang," says Mort. "When they hit the bank in Cheyenne few weeks ago the bank manager recognized MacPhail from a poster. Cowhand was in the bank recognized some boys he worked with on a ranch in Colorado … told him they were leavin cow punchin to join up with Ford."

Mort takes a few more posters out of the sack. "Got some names'n faces to look for- Governor's office has reason to believe at least some of these gentlemen are ridin with the Macphail Ford bunch." Mort glances over the posters and puts them down, one by one, on the desk "Help yourselves," he says, gesturing to the sack. .

Jess reaches into the sack and takes out the rest of the posters, handing some to Slim who looks them over quickly.

Jess recognizes a few familiar faces from his years on the wrong side of the law. "Kansas Bob Johnson- never thought he'd live this long! Pete "Big Nose" Patterson- once shot a man just for callin him ugly." Jess picks up what appears to be a newly printed poster and looks at it carefully. "Blackjack" Jack Webster…must be new….ain't heard tell o' him…"

Jess shows the poster to Slim who shrugs.

Mort takes the poster from Jess and looks at it carefully.

"You know this one?" asks Jess.

"No…like you said…must be new in these parts," says Mort. He gathers the posters together and stuffs them back into the sack. "No sense getting too far ahead of ourselves. We gotta find Macphail and Ford's outfit before we can be puttin names to faces. "

"How can we help, Mort?" asks Slim.

"Takin out a posse tomorrow," says Mort.

"We'll be there," Slim assures him.

"You best get some rest, then" says Mort. "We'll be leavin at first light."

Slim and Jess take their leave of Mort and go across the street to register at the hotel. As the Cattlemen's saloon is still open they decide to return there.

Slim is relieved to see that Kitty is still sitting unattended. He orders a drink and rejoins her at the table.

Jess is pleased to see the poker game is still going on. He pulls out an empty chair at the table and sits down. "Deal me in," he says, placing some cash on the table in front of him.

Mort opens his desk drawer and takes out a whisky bottle. He pours himself a shot and pulls the posters out of the sack again. He picks up the poster on "Blackjack" Webster, 6' tall, 180 lbs, fair hair, blue eyes. He looks at it for a long moment, then puts it back into the sack, along with all the others. He drinks the shot, turns off the lamp, and goes out of the office, locking the door after him.

Meanwhile in Sweetwater, a dirty, violent settlement some miles from Laramie, Wes McPhail , Dalton Ford and associates are playing cards and drinking in the Sweetwater Palace, one of many watering holes in town.

"Blackjack" Jack Webster, (who looks much like Chris (Thor) Hemsworth and speaks with Chris' genuine Australian accent) is standing somewhat apart from the others, leaning on the bar, drinking a shot of whiskey. He wears a short black leather jacket, black jeans and boots. His black hat sits on his longish blonde hair, which falls almost to his shoulders.

One of Ford's gang at the poker table calls over to him "Hey Blackjack, deal you in?"

"Nah," says Jack. "Mybe latah"

A drunken cowhand standing near Jack at the bar looks up from his drink. "Mister you sure talk funny! You some kinda furrner?"

"Yeah," snaps Jack.

"Where you from?" says the cowhand suspiciously.

"Australia," says Jack.

"Where's that at?" says the cowhand.

"Bout 10,000 mile from 'ere," says Jack.

"What was you doin there?" asks the cowhand.

." Workin on a sheep stytion," says Jack.

"Sheep!" says Bart Murphy, one of Ford's henchmen who is sitting in the poker game. He looks up from his cards and glares at Jack. "Did you say SHEEP?"

"Yeah, what of it?" says Jack.

Murphy nods to two of his buddies, Latigo and Wilson, who are sitting at a nearby table, drinking and flirting with the saloon girls.

The men get up and walk menacingly toward Jack. Another of Ford's men, Bond, also stands up and approaches Jack..

" You smell somethin bad, Wilson?" says Latigo.

"Sure do " says Wilson , walking closer to Jack. "Reckon it's this here sheepman."

Jack sees their approach in the mirror over the bar. Before they can lay hands on him Jack steps back and elbows Latigo sharply in the ribs, then as he falters, Jack grabs him and pushes him toward the other two. Bond is knocked to the floor by Latigo, who falls on top of him.. Wilson draws his gun but Jack, crouching low, has already drawn his and shoots Wilson's gun out of his hand.

"That's enough!" orders Dalton Ford, a fat, balding man in his 50s. "Save that fight for the army 'n the law. No percentage in fightin amongst ourselves. "

"He's right," says MacPhail, a brawny, unshaven outlaw, dressed in buckskins. "We gotta plan our next job. Rustlin cattle from ranches around Laramie. Should keep the local law busy …'n ranchers chasin down their stole cattle ain't got time to join up with a posse."

Despite Jack's obvious skill with a firearm, Murphy continues to provoke him. "Wes, we gotta be able to count on everybody to do the job…what'd sheepman here know about stealin cattle?"

"No worries, mate," says Jack amiably. "Don't know much about cattle but I know all about stealin."

The next day Mort, Slim, Jess and the rest of the posse form up outside Mort's office. "We figure a lot o' men are ridin with MacPhail and Ford so we'll stick together till I say otherwise," says Mort.

The posse rides out of town to the northwest, and explores the rugged country, wooded areas and caves several miles outside town. There is no sign of the outlaws or any indication that they or anyone else had passed through the area. By late afternoon the men and horses are tired and hungry. They have not stopped other than to rest and water the horses. Mort decides to head back. The men in the posse drop off as they come to their farms, the trails leading to their homesteads, or the trail to town. Finally, just Mort, Slim and Jess are left on the road back to the ranch. Jess is riding ahead of Slim and Mort, anxious to get home to supper.

As they approach the north pasture of Sherman Ranch where a large part of the ranch's cattle are ranging, Jess sees a small number of men approaching on horseback some distance away, swinging ropes and whistling and shouting to stir up the cattle.

"Rustlers!" shouts Jess back to Slim and Mort.

By now the rustlers know they have been seen and begin firing.

Jess spurs Traveller to a gallop toward the rustlers. Although the horse is tired he rallies to Jess's command and quickly arrives at a spot where some rocks and scrub trees have formed a natural screen. Jess dismounts and takes his rifle out of his saddle scabbard.

Mort and Slim arrive soon afterward , dismount, and follow Jess into cover.

The cattle are running in Jess and Slim's direction, but it has been a hot day and the cattle are thirsty and tired As soon as they smell the water from the nearby stream the cattle turn and head for the water.

The rustlers' are caught between the herd and Slim, Jess and Mort's guns. They pull up their horses, dismount and find some low cover within shooting distance of Slim, Jess and Mort.

Wes MacPhail, Bart Murphy, Latigo and Jack Webster exchange fire with Mort, Slim and Jess. The bullets from the rustlers hit the rocks and drive into the scrubby trees but none hit their mark.

Jess stands to take better aim and is now partially outside the cover of the rocks. Jack Webster has also stood more exposed to get a better angle at the men firing at him.. Jess focuses on Jack and raises his rifle. Mort is standing a few paces away and suddenly pushes Jess to the side. Jess fumbles the rifle and his shot is way wide of Jack, who quickly ducks back behind cover.

Jess recovers his footing. "What'd you do that for Mort?" demands Jess angrily ,."I had a clear shot on the one in black."

"And the one in buckskin had a clear shot on you," replies Mort.

Slim stops firing for a few moments, distracted by Jess and Mort.

The four outlaws use the break in firing to recover their horses, mount quickly and gallop away.

"They're gettin away!" says Jess. "Let's get after 'em!"

"Tomorrow's soon enough," says Mort. "We'll gather the posse again in the morning."

"What's wrong with you Mort?" says Jess angrily. 'There's only four of 'em"

"You don't know that Jess," says Mort calmly. "The Governor's office says there's at least 20 men in both gangs put together. Those four could be headin back to join the others."

"He's right, Jess," says Slim. 'Anyway, we've got a herd to turn back to the ranch."

Jess walks off angrily and catches Traveller grazing a short distance away. He slides the rifle into its scabbard, mounts and rides away in the direction of the cattle, without further comments to Mort or Slim..

"Jess seems pretty riled," says Mort to Slim.

"Figured he had one of 'em cold," says Slim." You know Jess- hates to miss a shot." Slim gives Mort a searching look. "Looked to me like the one in buckskins was just reloadin his rifle when Jess was takin that shot…"

"I thought he had Jess in site…" says Mort, watching Jess galloping Traveller away toward the cattle. "Jess is like a son to me, Slim…."

"He's like a brother to me, Mort," says Slim. "But we don't think about that when we've got a job to do. Jess and I know the risks."

Slim and Mort catch their horses and mount up.

"I'm heading back to town, Slim. Major Sheridan and Sam Spencer, from the Governor's office want to meet with me tonight. Tell Jess….tell him I'm sorry he missed his shot ," says Mort, kicking his horse to a gallop.

Slim rides over to where Jess is beginning to get the cattle turned .The cattle are easier to handle now as they have had their water. Slim and Jess move the herd back to the home pasture and arrive back at the ranch just after dark.

As they are putting Traveller and Alamo into their stalls they talk over the events of the day. Slim can tell Jess is still angry about Mort causing him to miss his shot.

"Mort did what he had to do, Jess, " says Slim. "He didn't want to lose a good deputy."

"Maybe," says Jess. " Was recallin them posters we looked at last night. One I had in gunsite today was Blackjack Webster –one Mort says he don't know."

The next day Mort rides up to the Sherman ranch alone first thing in the morning.

Slim is getting the team ready for the morning stage. Jess is working in the barn.

"Mort," says Slim as Mort dismounts. "We're just gettin things ready for Andy and Jonesy. We were gonna ride into town- you said the posse'd be goin out again today."

"I've got 'em checkin out the country along the Cheyenne Road," says Mort." Got a tip from Joe in the Cattlemen's Saloon- says there was a drunk cowboy in the bar last night goin on bout how he was gonna join up with Ford's gang…. in Sweetwater. Joe's had his ear to the ground past couple o' weeks, says he's heard Sweetwater come up a few times. I figure you, me and Jess'll ride into Sweetwater and just take a look around."

"Sure, I'll tell Jess we're ready to go," says Slim.

Some time later Mort, Jess and Slim ride into Sweetwater. Most of the poorly constructed frame buildings on the main street are either saloons, gambling joints, opium dens, whorehouses, or some combination of all four. The street is muddy and strewn with garbage.

Jess, Slim and Mort dismount and tie their horses in front of the Sweetwater Palace.

"Watch your horses so they don't get stole, Mister?" a grubby little boy says as he watches Slim tie Alamo to the hitching rail.

"And how much do you want for doin that?" asks Slim, almost smiling.

"A nickel?" says the boy hopefully.

"Horses get stole here a lot?" asks Jess cynically.

"Bin known to happen,' says the boy.

Slim pulls the change out of his vest pocket. "All right – a nickel it is." He gives the boy a nickle.

The boy sits down on the boardwalk by the hitching rail. "I'll set right here till you all come out," he assures them.

Mort, Slim and Jess walk into the Sweetwater Palace – a dark, smokey, malodorous saloon with a makeshift stage at the front where the saloon girls sing and dance to entertain the patrons twice a night .

Groups of cowhands sit clustered at the poker tables, others stand at the rough wooden bar, smoking, spitting into spittoons, and swigging back rotgut whiskey.

The bartender, a gaunt, unshaven man, a dirty white apron wrapped around his midsection, watches Mort and the others approach suspiciously. "Get somethin for you boys?' Or could be you're lookin for somebody?"

"Could be," says Slim, unintimidated by the man's challenging tone.

Wes MacPhail turns and leans back in his chair at the poker table. "They's likely lookin for me," he says, laughing. "They got the look o' lawmen." MacPhail calls over to a grey haired man wearing a frayed black frock coat, with a sheriff's badge pinned to the lapel. "How about it Sheriff Lowery? You know these here badge toters?"

The grey haired sheriff walks up to Mort. " This one's Sheriff Mort Corey outa Laramie. But I reckon he's just here on a social call, bein as he ain't got no jurydiction here."

'Well then, least we can do is be sociable," says MacPhail. "Frank, give these boys a drink!" he says to the bartender.

Meanwhile Jess has noticed Blackjack Webster leaning on the bar a short distance away, watching Mort intently. Jess walks slowly up to the bar, turns and leans his back against the bar, keeping an eye on Webster and the rest of the gunhands.

"No drinks, thanks," says Mort, beginning to walk back toward the door, Slim following.

Dalton Ford steps into Mort's path. "What's your hurry, sheriff?"

Tom Morgan, another gang member, goes for his gun, assuming Ford wants backup. Jess has seen this and draws, shooting the gun out of Morgan's hand.

Jack Webster draws and fires in Jess's direction, shattering a whiskey bottle on the bar where he is standing. Jess jumps away from the raining glass.

The gunshots freeze the action in the saloon and everyone's eyes are on Jess and Jack.

Jess and Jack stare each other down, neither holsters his firearm.

"Hey, this could be interestin!" says Ford. "Blackjack, wanna finish this right here?"

"Why not?" says Jack, holstering his gun and holding his hands away from his side

.

Jess puts his gun away and does likewise.

Mort and Slim exchange a worried look.

"Jess, stand down. Now!" says Mort .

Slim walks over behind Jess. "We didn't come here for this, Jess." Slim puts a hand on Jess's shoulder. "Come on, let's get outa here.".

Jess ignores Slim, not making a move to leave, not taking his eyes off Jack.

"Jess, you're here as a deputy under my authority. I'm telling you to stand down," Mort orders sternly.

Jess looks at Mort angrily but does as he is told.

"Another tyme then ," says Jack, smirking. He leans back on the bar and pours himself a drink, holding it up to Jess in a mock toast. .

The bar erupts into laughter.

Jess turns angrily and pushes past Slim and Mort, and goes out the door. He swings onto Traveller and gallops out of town.

Slim and Mort walk out of the bar together, unimpeded by MacPhail's men.

The little boy is still sitting on the boardwalk in front of the saloon, watching their horses.

"At least the horses are still here," says Mort, sounding almost surprised. 

The little boy stands up and unties the horses, handing Slim and Mort their reins. "Had to fight off a few fellers was gonna steal your horses," he tells Slim importantly.

"That so?" says Slim, appearing impressed. He reaches into his pocket and takes out what change is there. "Reckon that's worth six bits. Wouldn't wanna lose my horse 'n be stuck in Sweetwater."

"Amen to that!" says Mort, looking around distastefully at the decrepit little settlement.

The little boy looks at the money in his hand, as though not believing his good fortune. "Thanks Mister! My name's Billy. Man at the livery lets me sleep there for cleanin up 'n feedin the horses. You stay in town sometime I'll make sure you git a deal at the livery."

"Thanks Billy," says Slim, smiling at the youngster, thinking how the boy was younger than Andy and was completely on his own. "Take care o' yourself."

Slim and Mort mount up and ride out of town. They ride in silence for a while. Then they pull up their horses by a stream, and dismount, sitting on the stream bank while the horses drink. Slim takes out a few pieces of beef jerky which he shares with Mort.

"Why'd you step into the fight between Jess and Ford's man, Mort?" asks Slim.

"Because if they'd continued, one of them would have been killed," says Mort.

"Ford's man, most likely," opines Slim. "I've never seen anybody outdraw Jess."

Mort looks at the flowing stream for several long moments. " That's just it. Jess is like a son to me…..but Jack Webster….is my son."

"Say again, Mort?' says Slim, incredulous.

"It's a long story," says Mort. "When I was about your age I was a police constable in St Louis. A troupe of performers came to the town's finest Opera House for a month's engagement. The men did Shakespeare, there were jugglers and clowns , and there was a singer –Mary Webster. One night the crowd waiting to get in got kinda rowdy and the manager of the Opera House sent for the police to keep order. Mary Webster arrived in a carriage. It was my job to escort her safely from her carriage to her dressing room backstage."

Slim can tell from Mort's expression that he has gone far back in memory to the night he met this girl.

"She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen," says Mort. " I could scarcely believe it when she agreed to have supper with me after the show that night, and every night after that. We were together for the entire month. The night before they were due to leave St Louis I asked her to marry me. She said no. I couldn't understand why she refused me when we were already as good as married . But when I watched her last performance, and saw how the crowd thrilled to her voice, and her joy in performing I knew why she'd said no. I'd been a fool to think being the wife of a frontier policeman was any life for her."

"Did you ever see her again?" asks Slim gently.

"No," says Mort. "The troupe left for a tour of Australia the next day. I asked her manager, Tommy Gray, to write to me, and let me know how she was .I heard nothing for almost a year, then a letter came from Tommy that Mary had given birth to a son – my son. She named him Jack. A few months later another letter arrived, telling me that she'd married a wealthy sheep rancher, Ned Blake."

"Did she ever write to you herself ?" asks Slim.

"Never," says Slim. "The marriage was not a happy one. Tommy wrote that Mary told him the night she died that I was the only man she had ever loved."

"I'm real sorry Mort," says Slim. "What happened to the boy after Mary died?"

"Blake wanted no part of him. He'd never really accepted him. Jack was 18 when Mary died. He left the ranch, fell in with a bad bunch, started stealin sheep from Blake and other ranchers, robbed stages, banks. Became a bush ranger – that's what they call… outlaws… in Australia. I last heard from Tommy bout a year ago. He said Jack came to him, said he was wanted by the law and begged him to help him get out of the country. Tommy gave him what money he had for passage to San Francisco. Tommy said he hadn't bin feelin well and I may not hear from him again."

"Have you heard from him since?" asks Slim.

Mort shakes his head. "I figure he's dead by now. He sent me a picture of Jack in that last letter- maybe he thought some day our paths would cross" Mort digs into his coat pocket, takes out a photograph and hands it to Slim.

Slim looks at the photo and hands it back to Mort. "Blackjack Webster," says Slim. "What are you going to do now, Mort?"

There is pain in Mort's expression and his lined face appears weary and old. "My job," says Mort. "I'm gonna do my job."

The next day the posse assembles in front of Mort's office. This time Mort divides the posse into two groups, both searching the country west and north of Laramie. He will lead one group and Slim will lead the other.

Slim has asked Jess to stay behind to help with the stage line operations. He can tell Jess is growing impatient and could impulsively defy Mort's authority in pursuit of the outlaws, which would only complicate matters, especially in light of Mort's relationship to one of the outlaws. Slim has said nothing to Jess about the fact that Jack Webster is Mort's son.

Meanwhile Sam Spencer from the Governor's Office, Major Sheridan the army paymaster, and John Gordon, one of the owners of the stage line, are travelling back to Cheyenne on the morning stage out of Laramie. They are the only passengers .There is no strongbox or mail. The driver and shotgun rider are from the Cheyenne depot.

A few miles out of the town is a junction where the Sweetwater Road meets the road to Cheyenne. The driver slows, then stops the stage, seeing a small pile of boards in the road. He asks the shotgun rider to climb down and remove the boards while he holds the team steady.

As the shotgun rider climbs down Major Sheridan leans out the window. "Driver, what's goin on out there?"

Before the driver can answer shots are heard. The shotgun rider is hit several times and falls dead in the road .The driver tries to grab the shotgun in the seat opposite him and is also shot. He slumps into the shotgun rider's seat and loses consciousness.

Several riders – Tom Morgan, Latigo, Wilson, and Wes MacPhail -emerge from the trees on the side of the road, holding rifles.

Inside the coach Major Sheridan reaches for his service revolver in the holster on his hip. Before he can retrieve the gun a shot from MacPhail's rifle rips through the stage window, driving into the empty seat beside Sheridan

.

MacPhail walks up to the stage window, still pointing the rifle. "Major, how bout you throw out that gun I know you got, nice and easy like."

Sheridan throws the revolver out the window onto the road. MacPhail picks it up. Neither Spencer nor Gordon are armed.

Latigo climbs up onto the driver's seat, pushes the unconscious driver out of the seat with his boot and picks up the reins.

MacPhail tips his hat to the men in the coach. "Name's Wes MacPhail. "

"I know who you are," says Sam Spencer. "I recognize you from your WANTED poster."

"About that there poster – who sets them re-wards? I figure I'm worth more than a pissant $1000," says MacPhail, sounding offended. "But then I reckon folks like the boys 'n me're a dime a dozen. Now, you all're a different story…"

"So that's it," says Sheridan. "You intend to hold us for ransom."

"Yeah, we figure with the army, the stage line 'n the Governor all chippin in we oughta do all right... sure a lot easier than holdin up banks 'n stages…didn't figure to get you all in one swipe…that was just pure luck."

MacPhail nods to Wilson who climbs into the coach with rope and neckerchiefs. He ties the hostages hands and ankles and blindfolds them.

"Wouldn't want you fellers watchin where you're goin," says MacPhail. He gives Latigo the signal to drive off. Latigo slaps the reins on the horses' backs and turns the stage onto the Sweetwater Road.

The next day before daybreak, Wesley Perkins unlocks the door of the Laramie Sentinel and steps into the office to begin typesetting the day's paper. Before he can close the door, Wes MacPhail and Latigo step out of the darkness on the boardwalk, follow him into the office and close the office door.

"Who are you! What do want?" says Perkins, angry but fearful as he sees they have drawn guns.

"Name's Wes Macphail. This here's Latigo. Wanna put somethin in your paper." MacPhail takes a smuged, creased envelope out of his pocket and hands it to Perkins.

Perkins opens the envelope and takes out a crumpled piece of paper with a note scrawled in an unschooled hand. To Sherif Mort Corry - Wes MacPhail and Dalton Ford got Sam Spensr, Major Sherdun and John Gordn. Want $50,000 to give em bac elive. Mor orders comin. Call off posy."

"You might wanna fancy up them words some," says MacPhail.

Perkins sits down, his hands shaking as he holds the note. "Why have you brought this to me?" asks Perkins. "And why Sheriff Corey? He'll have to go to the Governor and the army and the stage line for the money."

"One of the boys specially wanted Corey brung into this," says MacPhail. "Ain't sure why- reckon he's done time on accounta Corey. So Mr Paperman, you see that gits printed. Oh, and we ain't bin here. You just found that note slipped under yer door.. Don't have to tell you what'll happen to you 'n this here buildin if you say anymore'n we told you. You'll git more orders later."

"How? When? " asks Perkins.

"You'll know soon enough," says MacPhail.

MacPhail and Latigo peek out the window and satisfied that the town isn't yet stirring, slip out the door into the pre dawn darkness.

Perkins' head is clearing now that he knows he isn't about to be gunned down. He savors the idea of playing a major role in facilitating the ransom of several important territorial persons and then having a first hand, exclusive on the biggest story to ever hit the territory. He takes off his coat, rolls up his sleeves and begins to set type quickly, almost feverishly.

A few hours later the Laramie Sentinel hits the streets. Large headlines read "HELD FOR RANSOM! _Army Paymaster, Governor's counsel and Overland Stage line owner being held by outlaws. Ransom demand made._ " Perkins has put the story on the front page. It goes on to name MacPhail as the "famous outlaw" behind the kidnappings and states that $50,000 has been demanded for the ransom.

Papers appear all over town, and the townsfolk are talking noisily and fearfully of what has happened. The owner of the General Store brings a copy of the paper into the sheriff's office. Mort has been too busy organizing the day's posse route to have gone over to the hotel for his usual breakfast and coffee and he is unaware of the buzz on the street.

"Thought you better see this sheriff," says the store owner, handing Mort the paper.

Mort reads the headline and swears. He walks quickly over to the Sentinel office where a number of townsfolk have gathered outside.

Mort opens the door and walks in, slamming the door behind him. A few of the town business leaders are inside talking to Perkins, who is savouring the attention he is getting for breaking the news of the ransom . As the door slams behind Mort the conversations stop and all eyes are on the sheriff.

"What in thunderation do you mean printin this without tellin me what's goin on!" says Mort angrily. "Where'd you get that letter? I want to see it!"

"It was under my door when I came in, sheriff. I have no idea how it got there," lies Perkins. He hands the grimy envelope to Mort for closer inspection.

Mort looks the letter over, scowling.

"What're you gonna do Sheriff?" asks Frank Telson, the banker. "Nobody in town's got that kinda money."

. "I'll wire the Governor, and the Overland office in Cheyenne and get word to General Crook". He looks at Perkins angrily. "So if and when the money's raised, what's next? You expectin another note under your door?" says Mort, suspecting that Perkins has not told all he knows.

"I have no idea, Sheriff,' says Perkins, his expression owlish and inscrutable. "Perhaps they'll communicate directly with you," he suggests.

"I wish they would!" says Mort, his hand slapping his gun and holster. He goes out the door, not bothering to close it this time. As he steps out he almost runs into Slim, who has seen the paper and assumed Mort has gone to Perkins office.

"Slim! Just the man I'm lookin for," says Mort. "All hell's about to break loose here. Could use your help."

Slim has come into town for supplies. Everyone in the General Store is reading the paper and Slim is quickly filled in on the hostage crisis.

"Saw the paper, Mort," says Slim. "Have you heard from the Governor's office or the others?"

"No, our Mr Perkins decided that it was more important to sell his newspapers than let the law know that a federal crime has been committed," says Mort. "I'm gonna wire them all now. Expect it's gonna get noisier in town pretty soon . Mind pinnin on a badge?"

"Sure, Mort," says Slim. "You gonna send out the posse today?"

"Can't risk it while those men are still being held," says Mort. He hands Slim MacPhail's letter. "Read it for yourself."

"No posse," reads Slim. "Wonder why they've made you the go between?"

"No idea," says Mort wearily. "Better send those wires."

Mort and Slim walk over to the telegraph office, kicking aside discarded copies of the Laramie Sentinel which are blowing down the street.

In the telegraph office Mort sends wires to Governor Campbell's office, and to the Overland stage head office in Cheyenne. He sends a dispatch rider to General Crook at Fort Laramie. "Reckon I'll just wait here for the answers to the wires. Shouldn't be long comin," Mort says, as he pulls out the small wooden chair opposite the telegraph operator's desk.

Slim stays in town all day, talking to the business owners, and the people on the street. Many are concerned that the kidnappings are just the beginning, that further crimes against the town may be committed.

Slim and Mort meet for a late dinner at the Cattlemen's Saloon. When they walk out of the saloon the Main St is dark and deserted. As they walk toward the sheriff's office Slim notices a slit of light in the Laramie Sentinel office.

"Looks like Perkins is still up," says Slim, gesturing to the newspaper office window.

"I find that little man downright irritatin," says Mort.

Slim catches sight of a small figure moving in the darkness a short distance away, running into the alley beside the newspaper office. Slim runs across the street, turns down the alley and sees a small boy approaching the back door of the newspaper office. The boy hears heavy footsteps behind him and turns around. He is holding an envelope, which he tries to hide behind his back as Slim approaches.

Slim recognizes the boy as the kid who had watched their horses in Sweetwater. "Billy?"

Billy recognizes Slim also. "Hi Mister."

"What're you doin here?" asks Slim.

"Nothin?" says Billy.

Mort has caught up to Slim and Billy. "What's this about Slim?"

"Who's the envelope for you got behind your back, Billy?" asks Slim.

Billy reluctantly brings the envelope out from behind his back. "They told me to de-liver it to the newsman, 'n don't let nobody see me."

"Who told you to deliver it?" asks Slim.

"I ain't tellin," says Billy stubbornly.

"Give me the letter, Billy," says Slim sternly in the big brother tone he sometimes uses with Andy. "And tell us who gave it to you. This man's the sheriff. If you're involved in helping criminals, you'll be in big trouble."

"I don't want to git into no trouble," says Billy. "But if I tell, them men is like to kill me."

"The law will protect you son," says Mort. "You have my word."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Billy," Slim assures him.

Billy reluctantly hands over the letter to Slim.

"Let's get away from here. Perkins may be lookin for him by now. That light in the shop means he's expectin somebody," says Slim. They all retreat back into the darkness of the alley.

Slim opens the unsealed letter and reads it aloud quietly to Mort. _"Sheriff Corry Bring mony to Sweetwadder rod tomorrow at midnit or we kil prizners. No guns."_

"Tomorrow!" exclaims Mort. 'The Governor and the others will need more time than that …"

"Billy, the men who gave you this letter are holding 3 men prisoner. Do you know where they are?" says Slim.

Billy looks down at his boots, then up and down the alley and doesn't answer.

"Billy you've gotta help us find them!" says Slim. "They'll be killed if we don't."

Finally Billy looks up at Slim. "Reckon you done right by me Mister. Ain't nobody paid me fer holdin their horses…'n you even give me extra…They're holdin 'em in the old town, outside Sweetwater."

"Where?" asks Mort, looking at Slim.

"Rock Creek," says Slim. "Ghost town few miles from Sweetwater. Years ago some miners panned for gold in the creek runs through there. Not much left of the town –a few run down buildings, some old sluice runs and equipment."

"They're holdin 'em in the old saloon," says Billy.

"We can have the posse surround the place first thing tomorrow," says Mort.

"No Mort," says Slim, "they said no posse. They'd have lookouts posted . They'd see a bunch o' riders comin." Slim turns to Billy. "Go deliver the letter Billy."

Mort puts put a hand to stop Billy. "But Slim, we don't know if we'll have the money in time."

"They know that," says Slim. "They won't kill them until they have the money. If we don't show tomorrow at midnight they'll send Perkins another letter demandin the money in a day or so. Go ahead, Billy."

"I'm s'posed to stick it under the door,' says Billy, taking off at a run for the back door of the news office. He climbs the stairs, slides the letter under the door, turns and runs back into the darkness of the alley.

A few seconds later the door opens and editor Perkins, envelope in hand, steps outside on the porch and looks around. Satisfied that there is no one there, he closes the door.

"I best be gettin back now," says Billy. "If'n I don't go back, they's gonna know somethin's wrong." He points up the hill on the road out of town. "Left my horse tied up there. "

"He's right, Slim. He has to go back," says Mort, sensing Slim's concern for the youngster.

Slim puts a hand on Billy's shoulder. "You're a brave boy, Billy. Take care."

Slim and Mort watch Billy run away into the darkness.

"Now what?" says Mort.

"We wait for Mr Perkins to deliver tomorrow's mail," says Slim.

First thing the next morning Perkins is at the door of the sheriff's office, letter in hand.

"Come in, Mr Perkins," says Mort. "What have you there?"

Perkins makes a show of holding the letter. "It seems the kidnappers are continuing to use me to convey their demands," he says importantly.

"And what are the demands?" says Mort.

Perkins hands Mort the letter. "You can read for yourself, sheriff."

Mort opens the unsealed envelope and takes out the letter, reading the same information he and Slim had read the night before. "Doesn't seem to be anyway to reply," observes Mort.

"I assume the only way to re-ply is to com-ply, sheriff," says Perkins, amused by his little play on words.

"S'pose so," says Mort.

Later that day the morning stage from Cheyenne pulls in. US Marshal Clint McGraw, tall, young, and ambitious, steps out of the coach, carrying a large black leather satchel and asking to be directed to the Sheriff's office.

McGraw opens the door and walks in. Mort is at his desk, writing a report on the hostage situation.

"Sheriff Corey," says McGraw stepping forward and placing the satchel on the desk. "I believe you've been waiting for this." He takes a key out of his pocket and unlocks the satchel, flipping it open, revealing stacks of neatly bundled greenbacks.

"The ransom money! How'd you raise it so quickly?" says Mort.

"The Board of the Union Pacific Railroad came up with a lot of it," says McGraw. "The Governor called in a few markers. Anything further from the outlaws?"

"Yes,' says Mort, reaching into his desk drawer and taking out the letter Perkins had delivered that morning. He hands it to McGraw.

McGraw reads the letter and throws it contemptuously down on the desk. "Sheriff, I'm sure you know the Governor has no intention of letting this scum get clean away with the money. Do you have any idea where they're holding the men?"

"They haven't let us know that yet," says Mort. Although he welcomes the intervention of the US marshals Mort decides this brash, overconfident young lawman could push the outlaws to violence without trying to defuse the situation without bloodshed. And deep down he is hoping that he can find a way to separate his son Jack from the Ford MacPhail gang and the life of crime he has apparently chosen in his new land.

"I'm s'posed to deliver the money tonight at the Sweetwater Road junction," says Mort.

"We'll follow you of course. There are more marshals comin in on the afternoon stage," says McGraw.

"You don't think they'll be expectin me to be followed?" says Mort.

"We'll stay well back. We'll wait until the money is handed over, then we'll surround and capture them. The boot, as they say, will be on the other foot. We'll take back the money and force them to tell us where the captives are being held," says McGraw. He takes out an expensive pocket watch and checks the time. "The stage is due at 2 – until then, Sheriff."

McGraw steps out of the office as Slim walks in.

"US Marshal," says Slim to Mort, with approval.

.

"There's more of 'em comin on the afternoon stage," says Mort.

"We'll have help, then" says Slim.

"That remains to be seen," says Mort. "But he did bring the money." Mort opens the top of the satchel to reveal the stacks of greenbacks.

"So, we're set for tonight, then?" says Slim.

"Yes," says Mort. "Tonight."

"I'll let Jess know," says Slim. "We'll be here at 10. It's about an hour's ride to the junction and Rock Creek."

When Slim leaves Mort pushes the papers on his desk aside. Underneath the report he is writing is the poster of Blackjack Webster.

Two o'clock arrives but the afternoon stage does not. About 3 pm, the stage barrels down Man St. The driver, his right arm bleeding, pulls up in front of Mort's office. The shotgun rider is slumped in his seat.

"Sheriff Corey! Got wounded men here! Need the doctor!" says the driver, jumping down and opening the stage doors.

Mort rushes out the door of his office and hurries to the stage. .

US Marshal McGraw has been waiting at the stop across the street, impatiently taking out his watch every 15 minutes. McGraw rushes across the street when the stage pulls up. He looks at the three stricken men inside, then steps back. "The marshals!"

Doc Webb has been summoned and is running down the boardwalk with his medical bag.

A noisy crowd of townsfolk quickly surrounds the stage and more gather in the street.

"What happened, Pete?" Mort asks the driver.

"It was at Baxter's Ridge…bout 10 riders come outa nowhere…tried to outrun 'em but weren't no use….they got Charlie, my shotgun rider…then I took a bullet…" Pete gestures to his bleeding arm. "When I pulled up they looked at them fellers in the coach…one of 'em said they was badge toters…US marshals… 'n next thing they shot all three of 'em."

Doc Webb has arrived and is assessing the men in coach. He steps out of the coach, his face grim. "These man are all dead," he says. "Let's have a look at Charlie." Two men climb up and gently lower the wounded shotgun rider down to the street to the Doctor, who after a quick look orders them to carry Charlie down to his office..

Pete continues , " after they shot up them fellers in the coach… said they wanted the money…told 'em we weren't carryin no Wells Fargo box…..nor express mail… they said it weren't that money they was after.. was the ransom money…I said I ain't carryin no ransom money…one of 'em went into the coach, searched them poor shotup boys, n well nigh ripped the coach apart…when they figured I weren't lyin bout the money …they rode off."

"Get down to Doc's office Pete, and take care o' that arm," says Mort.

Mort sees McGraw is standing a short distance away from the coach, looking pale and shaken. "First time you've seen men killed by gunfire, Marshal? ' asks Mort.

"No…but there was s'posed be four of us tonight," McGraw says. "We'll have to wait…"

"We have a deadline, and 3 lives at stake," says Mort. "I'm delivering the money, as planned." He doesn't tell Marshal McGraw that while he is delivering the ransom money Deputy Slim Sherman and Jess Harper will be riding to the Rock Creek saloon to free the hostages.

That night after dinner Slim and Jess saddle their horses to ride into town. They lead their horses out of the barn. Jess mounts up. Slim holds back.

"Jess… there's somethin you oughta know…Jack Webster…Blackjack Webster…is Mort's son."

Jess does not appear surprised. He has suspected there is a reason Mort appears to be protecting the young outlaw. "That s'posed to make a difference?" asks Jess coldly.

"Just thought you oughta know," says Slim, mounting Alamo.

They kick their horses to a gallop toward Laramie.

Some time later Jess and Slim pull up their horses in front of the sheriff's office. They dismount, tie their horses and go inside.

"They said no guns," says Mort, unbuckling his gunbelt and placing gun and holster in his desk drawer.

"US Marshals here yet?" asks Slim.

"You haven't heard?" says Mort.

"Heard what? We just got in and came here directly," says Slim.

"The afternoon stage was ambushed and the three other marshals were killed," says Mort. "Marshal McGraw had orders to follow me with the others. He's wired the Governor's office for new orders."

"Orders!" scoffs Jess.

Mort picks up the black satchel and checks his watch. "We best be on our way,"

Mort, Slim and Jess mount up and ride out of town. They split up a few miles out of town – Jess and Slim on the way to the ghost town of Rock Creek and Sheriff Corey on the road to the Sweetwater junction.

As Mort approaches the Sweetwater junction he looks around expectantly. He pulls up his horse and waits, his old lawman's intuition telling him there are riders lurking in the darkness.

"Sheriff Corey!" says Wes MacPhail, urging his horse out of the sparse trees beside the road. . "Bin waitin for you. Why don't you climb down real slow and easy? Henry, Roy– make sure he ain't packin a gun. "

The two outlaws dismount and search Mort and his horse. The money satchel is tied securely onto the saddle. Henry cuts the satchel loose.

"I'll take that!" says MacPhail. Henry hands the money up to MacPhail.

"Mount up, sheriff. You're comin with us…." says MacPhail.

"What for?" says Mort. "Why not just shoot me here?"

"Some of us was fer that. But one o' Ford's boys wants to meet you," smirks MacPhail.

"Tie his hands, Henry. Now let's ride," says MacPhail.

The outlaws and Mort ride back along the Sweetwater Road toward the ghost town of Rock Creek.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned saloon in Rock Creek the rest of the gang and the three hostages are waiting for MacPhail and the others to return. .

The three hostages are sitting around a table, guarded by Latigo and Bond.

Some gang members are standing at the bar, drinking the whiskey the gang has brought with it and gnawing on strips of beef jerky.

Jack Webster and several other outlaws are playing blackjack . Jack is dealing, shuffling and cutting with professional flourishes he has picked up in the gambling dens of Australia. The outlaws are impressed by his skill.

"Where'dyou learn to handle cards like that?" asks Abe, a grizzled old gang member.

"Lots of places," says Jack inscrutably, cutting the cards with a final flourish and dealing around the cards.

"Reckon a feller kin deal that good oughta be able to cheat real good too," says Abe suspiciously.

"I cheat people who deserve cheatin," says Jack. "Rich toffs, bankers, ranchers…I'd never cheat you Abe," says Jack with a wicked smile.

They oughta be here by now if everythin went all right," complains Latigo, pacing up and down in front of the bar. "We oughta be makin plans for gittin outa here…'n who's gonna take care o' them." He gestures to the hostages.

Tom Morgan, who is standing at the bar, looks up from his whiskey. "New man always gets to do the honours." He looks at Jack and smiles.

'What're you talkin about?" says Jack. "Deal was we get the money 'n they go free. I've robbed and swindled and used my fists on many a man…but I've not done murder 'n I won't be doin it for you lot."

"Don't pay no mind to Morgan," says Dalton Ford, sitting at table alone, drinking whiskey. "He's just blowin smoke. Once we get the first payment, we'll just tell 'em we need a couple more. We ain't gonna kill our golden geese."

Morgan walks over to Ford. "You loco? You think the army 'n the Gov'nor's just gonna let us set up here holdin them? "

Ford gives Morgan a wink and a knowing look, not lost on Jack Webster. "Sure they will, if they want 'em back alive."

Jack forces a smile. "Makes sense," he says to Ford and the others, realizing that one way or the other, the hostages are going to die.

There is the sound of horses and riders outside. Morgan opens the door. Roy and Henry walk in. Mort, hands still tied together, follows them in, with MacPhail behind him.

Once inside, MacPhail gives Mort a shove toward Jack. "Here you are Webster- Sheriff Mort Corey!". What we wanna know is what business you got with him."

Jack walks toward Mort and looks at him coldly." He wronged my mother."

MacPhail laughs. "Go on! Corey, you old dog!"

Jack continues, stepping close enough to Mort to touch him." Had his way with her and left her with a bas….d child She went half way round the world to get away from the shame he brought on her."

Mort looks at Jack sadly. "She left because she wanted to, for her career. I wanted her to stay, to marry me. You're wrong about all of it, son."

Jack gives Mort a hard, backhand slap across the cheek . "Don't you dare call me son!" he says viciously.

Jack continues angrily. "Sheriff Corey's played a big part in my life too…made me what I am today…" he says bitterly. Jack reaches out, grabs a bottle off the bar and takes a long swig from it.

"You kin git even with him tonight." Says MacPhail.

"Lookin forward to it," says Jack.

Meanwhile, Slim and Jess reach Rock Creek. They leave their horses outside the ruin of a town and approach the saloon, taking cover behind the remnants of buildings and wagons and other mining debris. As they walk Jess, who is behind Slim reaches out and grabs his arm.

"We got company," Jess whispers.

Slim stops walking and they both listen to the unmistakeable sound of running footsteps behind them. They both draw their guns just as Sweetwater Billy appears behind them a short distance away.

"Billy!' says Slim in a hoarse whisper "Come here."

Billy runs up to Slim, breathing hard. He swallows to catch his breath.

"What're you doin here?" asks Slim.

"Lookin fer you," Billy whispers. "Figured you'd be comin here .I come back last night like you said 'n told 'em the letter was de-livered. Then that Latigo feller said kid knows too much… we gotta git rid o' him. And then that good lookin feller wearin black said you hurt that kid 'n I'll kill you. I said I wouldn't say nuthin…Then that big man in buckskins told me to git but if he ever found out I told he kill me his self…:"

"Billy, are the hostages still alive?" asks Slim.

"They was last night," says Billy. "But I heard the big one in buckskin and the fat old one talkin 'n they's fixin to kill'em soons they git the money… "

"They could already have the money," says Jess. "Maybe they got Mort up there too, less they already kilt him," says Jess angrily." He takes his revolver out of his holster, checks that it is fully loaded and spins the chamber. Jess is ready to do some killin.

"How many men are in there Billy?" asks Slim.

"I ain't fully sure," says Billy. "Ten maybe…not countin the prizners."

"Don't like the odds," says Jess. "But I reckon we faced worse."

"Maybe I can even 'em up for you some," says a quiet voice in the nearby darkness.

Jess pivots and is about to shoot when US Marshal Clint McGraw steps out from behind a wrecked wagon.

"No Jess! It's the Marshal," says Slim.

"I almost blew your head off Mister," says Jess angrily.

"Glad you didn't" says McGraw.

"What changed your mind about comin?" asks Slim.

"Figured I owed somethin to those three marshals lyin on slabs at the undertakers," says McGraw. "I've been watchin the place for an hour or so. Three rode up bout a half hour ago with Sheriff Corey. Looked like they had the money. One of them was carrying a big satchel."

"Then we better get movin," says Jess. "We gotta draw them outa the saloon."

Marshal McGraw opens a kit bag he has slung on his shoulder where he has fire starting supplies. "If we can get close enough, we could set fire to one side of the building."

"Too risky," says Slim. "The hostages could be trapped inside."

"How bout I go tell 'em I seen posse men here?" suggests Billy. "Some of 'em'd come out to look round."

"Might work,' says Jess.

"You gotta give 'em a reason for comin back here, Billy," says Slim. "Marshal, you got anything to write with, any paper?"

McGraw produces a short pencil and a small piece of paper from his kitbag.

"Say you were sent from Editor Perkins, Billy and give 'em this." Slim scribbles a note _"Bring hostages to Cheyenne Road for release at dawn today."_

. "Is there a back way in?" Jess asks Billy.

"Yeah, there's a door goes into a little room in back o' the saloon,' says Billy.

Slim and Jess make their way to the back of the saloon. The back door is partly hidden by weeds but they push through and Slim opens it carefully. They step into a small room that was the manager's office, and stand at the door that leads into the main room of the saloon. From this position they can hear all that is said by the outlaws.

Marshal McGraw takes a position where he can get clear shots at the front entrance, his handguns, rifle and extra ammunition by his side.

Billy runs up to the saloon, and knocks on the door.

A few moments later the door opens a crack, then swings wide and Tom Morgan steps out. "It's that damn kid!" he announces, grabbing Billy by the collar and dragging him inside.

"What you doin here boy?" says MacPhail."Ain't I told you to git?"

"That newspaper feller told me to give you this," says Billy.

MacPhail reads the note, crumples it in his hand, then throws it away. "They think we're givin back the prizners," laughs MacPhail.

"Could be I know somethin you ougta know," says Billy.

"And what's that?" says MacPhail.

"Figure it's worth $5," says Billy.

MacPhail grabs Billy by the arm and twists it.

"Ow!" yells Billy. .

"You got somethin to tell me kid, you best spit it out while you kin still talk," says MacPhail.

"There's posse men outside!" says Billy.

"How many?" says MacPhail.

"I ain't sure," says Billy.

"Could be a trick,' says Latigo. "I don't trust that kid."

"Then take the kid and go out there and look around," says MacPhail.. "Morgan, Bond, Webster you go with 'em. Take Major Sheridan here along. One o' you untie him. And put Sheriff Corey out in front, just in case they got a mind to start shootin. "

The door opens and the four outlaws, Billy, Major Sheridan and Mort walk out.

While the outlaws in the saloon are focused on the men who have gone outside, Slim opens the door into the saloon and he and Jess burst into the room, guns drawn.

MacPhail, Ford and the others are caught by surprise, and none have their guns ready.

Jess is watching the men in the room for the slightest movement of a hand to a holster.

"You," says Slim, singling out the old timer Abe. "Untie the hostages."

Old Abe goes to the chairs where John Gordon and Sam Spencer are still tied and gagged. He unties their hands and removes the gags. The men get up quickly, shaking the ropes from their wrists.

"Drop your gunbelts," Slim orders the outlaws.

Dalton Ford gets up from the table where he has been sitting. His hand goes to his gunbelt buckle, then quickly moves to his holster. Jess sees Ford's attempt to draw and fires without hesitation, his bullet hitting Ford in the chest. Ford swears and collapses onto the table.

The others unbuckle their gun belts and let them drop to the floor.

Meanwhile, Morgan, Bond, Latigo and Webster, with Mort, Billy and Major Sheridan walking in front of them as human shields, walk into the street outside the saloon.

"We oughta split up," says Latigo. He orders Bond and Webster to take Major Sheridan and check the up the street where some wrecked machinery could afford hiding spots for a posse.

Latigo and Morgan, Mort and Billy kept close, turn down a lane toward a tumbled down livery stable, where a posse could also be hiding.

Both are walking in the opposite direction of where Marshal McGraw has taken up position. McGraw sees he is losing the opportunity to get a shot. He aims his rifle and fires at both groups. He shoots deliberately wide to disrupt the outlaws without hitting any of the hostages.

In the momentary confusion created by the shots, Mort pushes Morgan off balance. As he falls, Latigo draws his gun and pivots, looking for the shooter. Morgan, draws his gun, still lying in the road, waiting for more shots.

"Run!" Mort orders . He and Billy run through the wrecked doors of the livery stable and find a hiding place in a stall half covered with rotting hay and weeds.

McGraw's shots also disrupt Bond and Webster who hit the ground, guns drawn, waiting for more rifle fire. Major Sheridan breaks away and runs for the cover of some broken down machinery a short distance away, but he trips over a thick length of half buried chain and turns his ankle. As he tries to stand Sheridan sees Bond is up on his knees, pointing his revolver at him, about to shoot.

"Bond!" shouts Jack Webster. Bond turns and Jack fires, hitting Bond in the chest from close range. Bond falls dead in the road.

Jack stands up and walks closer to Sheridan. He holsters his revolver. "I never shoot a man in the back," says Jack matter of factly. He turns and jogs toward the livery stable.

Sheridan struggles to stand, picks up Bond's revolver and limps down the street after Jack.

Morgan and Latigo walk into the stable and split up. Latigo climbs a rickety ladder which is still sound enough to give access to the hay loft, thinking Billy might have scrambled up there.

Morgan walks from stall to stall, half pulling open doors on rusted hinges and peering into the darkness of the stable. Mort and Billy crouch in the last stall, half hidden under rotting hay. But it is getting onto dawn now and light is breaking through the gaps in the rotten boards of the stable and the small window located just beside the stall where they are hiding.

Morgan knows they have to be there. He fires a shot into the stall door, then pulls it open. Billy and Mort are clearly visible.

Jack runs into the stable. Morgan turns as he hears footsteps behind him, then relaxes when he sees it is Jack.

"Found 'em didja?" says Jack to Morgan.

"Yep,' says Morgan. "Be like shootin fish in a barrel. Recall MacPhail promised you Corey. You kin go ahead."

"Thanks,' says Jack aimiably, drawing his revolver and pointing it at Mort and Billy.

"Not Billy, Jack, for God's sake!" shouts Mort, trying to shield the boy with his body.

As Morgan is distracted by Mort's actions, Jack turns his revolver on Morgan and fires twice. Morgan crumples to the floor.

But Latigo has been watching from the hayloft. After Jack fires at Morgan Latigo fires at Jack, hitting him in the chest. Jack drops his revolver and slumps against a large beam in the livery, slowly sliding to the floor.

Then another shot is heard and Latigo tumbles down from the hayloft hitting the floor, shot in the head.

Mort and Billy watch as Major Sheridan hobbles toward them, kneeling by Jack who is not conscious. Sheridan turns him over and sees the chest wound is bleeding profusely. "Looks bad," he says to Mort who is also kneeling beside his son.

Later that day Slim, Jess, Mort, Billy, Marshal McGraw and the three hostages ride into Laramie. Jack, still unconscious, has been tied on a horse for the trip back, then taken to Doc Webb's office.

Mort, Slim and Jess wait while the doctor looks at Jack. Some time later the doctor comes out of the surgery room, looking grim. "I'll do what I can," is all he will promise.

"Can I see him?" asks Mort.

"For a moment," says Doc Webb.

As Mort comes into the room Jack stirs and opens his eyes. "Sheriff," he says weakly.

Mort walks closer to the bed. "What is it?" he asks.

Jack is deathly pale. He struggles to speak. "My mother told me… it was like you said…she left you…I didn't ….want to believe her…"

Mort grasps Jack's hand firmly. "Just live, boy," Mort whispers..

Jess waits with Mort at the doctor's office while Slim, Marshal McGraw and the hostages meet with General Crook, the head of the stage line and Governor's chief of staff and put together their report for the Governor's office. The money is returned.

Finally Doc Webb emerges from the surgery, looking weary. He walks over to Mort. "I think he has a chance. He'll sleep for hours now. My nurse will sit with him. There's nothing you can do here Sheriff. Why don't get some rest."

Jess puts a hand on Mort's shoulder. "He'll make it, Mort. How bout some breakfast?"

Some weeks later Mort, Slim and Jess are waiting for the morning stage with Jack, who is going back to Australia via San Francisco.

"Sure you gotta leave?" says Slim. "Could use your help at round up time."

Jack smiles. "Thanks for the offah. I could learn more bout handlin cattle, case I ever need to rustle 'em again." Then Jack is serious for a moment. "Got some things to answer for first, back 'ome."

' Be sure you come back sometime…we can finish that gunfight," teases Jess.

"Lookin forward to it," says Jack.

Jess offers Jack his hand. "You can make a fresh start, Jack. I did. Here."

"Thanks, Jess," says Jack.

Slim and Jess move away to give Jack and Mort privacy to say their goodbyes.

Mort hands Jack five envelopes. "There's letters here from General Crook, Governor Campbell, the head office of the Overland Stage… the US Marshal's office …and from me, testifying to your actions in saving the lives of the hostages and bringing the outlaws to justice. Give them to the Governor of New South Wales. They should weigh in your favour against whatever else you've done."

Jack pockets the letters in his coat.

"Thanks, Sheriff,' he says.

"Jack, I would have been proud to give your mother my name, "says Mort. "I'd be proud to give it to my son."

Mose pulls up the stage and scowls as he looks over the passengers who are waiting to board. Charlotte Ashby, a dispossessed but still demanding southern belle is travelling from Laramie to Cheyenne and is approaching the stage.

"That woman always finds somethin to complain about," grumbles Mort.

As Charlotte approaches she notices Jack, his left arm in a sling. As they wait to board she looks him over appreciatively.

"You poor man, you bin hurt?" she asks.

"I'm near bettah now," Jack assures her.

"Well, if there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable in that nasty old stage coach, you just say. I'm Charlotte Ashby…of the Savannah Ashbys,' she says proudly.

"I'm Jack….Jack Corey," Jack says, looking back at Mort. They exchange a quiet smile of reconciliation.

"We best git movin,' announces Mose.

Jack and Charlotte and two other passengers board and Mose slams the door shut He climbs aboard and slaps the reins on the horses' backs. The stage moves off.

Mort, Slim and Jess watch the stage leave.

"Hey Mister!" says a young voice.

Slim looks around to see Billy of Sweetwater approaching on the boardwalk, dressed in new pants, shirt and hat..

"Billy! Hardly recognized you," says Slim, smiling.

"Got me some new clothes with my re-ward money for helpin catch them outlaws. Sheriff Corey put the rest o' the money in the bank fer me . I kin take out $10 a week if I want to," says Bill proudly. "I got me a job at the livery. I'm gonna live with the family owns it, here in town."

"Good for you, Billy," says Jess.

"What's that your holdin?" asks Slim.

"This here's my store bought fishin pole," says Billy, holding it up for Slim to see.

"Nothin my kid brother Andy likes better'n fishin," says Slim. 'You oughta come up to the ranch sometime 'n go fishin with him. "

"Sure!" says Billy.

"Be careful, Slim," warns Jess. "Once Andy gets a look at that store bought pole, our home cut ones ain't gonna be good enough for him."

"You're right, Jess," says Slim. "Billy, why don't we go down to the General Store 'n you can show me where I can get one o' those poles for Andy."

"Sure Mister!' says Billy, leading Slim back to the General Store.

Mort and Jess are still standing at the stage depot. Jess looks across at the Cattlemen's Saloon and sees that the heavy-betting, really bad poker players from the previous week are going inside .

"Mort, reckon I'll just go over to the saloon and wait for Slim," says Jess.

"Sure Jess…and thanks," says Mort warmly.

Mort walks back to his office and is about to go inside when Wesley Perkins walks up to him. "Sheriff Corey, the citizens of Laramie have a right to know what went on with the hostages!"

"Mr Perkins, you're absolutely right. Why don't you come into my office and I'll tell you all about it, says Mort.

THE END


End file.
